Eres una bruja pero me gustas, eres un idiota pero te amo
by Mr. Puffin-senpai
Summary: Alice Kirkland es una escritora famosa y mundialmente reconocida con un gran problema, no puede cuidarse sola. Así que su editor consigue a alguien que le ayude, un español medio idiota que logrará conocerla más allá de esa faceta de famosa y pondrá su mundo de cabeza, tal cual cuento de hadas. Human AU, pareja principal Nyo!SpUk, rated T por lenguaje.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es mi primer fanfic de hetalia, se trata de un human!AU la pareja principal es SpUk con Inglaterra como mujer. Pues espero que os guste tanto como a mi me esta gustando escribirlo, quiero agradecer a mi hermana que me corrigió los errores y me ayudo con la narrativa. Creo que eso es todo así que aquí va! Disfrutenlo!**

 **Hetalia no me pertence, es obra de Himaruya Hidekaz junto a todos sus personajes.**

Para aquellos que conocían a Alice Kirkland en persona, ella era una chica testaruda, orgullosa e incluso pedante, pero para aquellos que no, era más bien "una de las más prolíficas e influyentes autoras de la época". Entre los críticos y sus compañeros escritores, Alice era reconocida como "una persona muy creativa". Ambos grupos tenían en parte la razón, pero la verdad es que no conocían a la verdadera Alice. A sus 15 años había publicado su primer libro, que se volvió un _best seller_ , y la llevó a la fama mundial. Todo esto detrás de un seudónimo, y del cual solo las personas más cercanas a ella, entre ellas Abel, su editor, sabían la verdad de su identidad.

Abel, el hombre danés, y la escritora inglesa se conocieron cuando ella tenía 18 y él 24 en una cena que fue organizada para festejar la publicación de su segundo libro, y él, como importante crítico y editor, había sido invitado. Cuando la vio por primera vez, ella estaba vestida con un sencillo vestido verde que le llegaba a las rodillas, usaba también un abrigo de tela ligera con un tono de verde más oscuro que el del vestido, y su cabello rubio, que usualmente peinaba en dos coletas, lo tenía suelto, estaba sentada en una silla apartada de la gente y con una copa de champagne en sus manos, en ese momento pensó que era la hija de alguno de los invitados y no le prestó importancia, pero cuando pasaron a brindar por la autora, se sorprendió de su error al no fijarse en ella. Supo entonces que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, y se ofreció trabajar como su editor. Ella, siendo aún inexperta, aceptó sin dudarlo. Para la fortuna de ambos, tomó la decisión correcta.

Cinco años después, los dos seguían trabajando juntos. Alice, ahora graduada de la universidad con un título en letras inglesas, aún continuaba siendo una autora reconocida, por lo que todo mundo quería tener un trabajo de ella, desde artículos y reseñas, hasta historias cortas. Pero lo que ella verdaderamente amaba escribir eran novelas, y ya llevaba cuatro, todas igual de buenas.

Actualmente se encontraba trabajando en su quinta novela, pero estaba tan inmersa en escribir que se olvidaba de todo a su alrededor, incluso había llegado a olvidarse de comer, por lo que Abel llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba alguien que la ayudara, e inmediatamente contrató a una persona. El problema era que la inglesa era una persona muy difícil de tratar, demasiado perfeccionista, y además exigente, obligando a que toda persona que apreciaba su vida renunciara después de no mucho. Quien tenía el récord de haber durado más llevaba tres semanas trabajando como su ayudante, hasta que un día, derrotado, fue a presentar su renuncia ante Abel.

Y así fueron pasando las semanas sin que Abel encontrara a alguien. Publicó anuncios en internet, puso folletos en las calles, pero nadie se presentaba. Era como si supieran de antemano el destino que les esperaba, así que preferían huir.

—Yo no entiendo, Lukas… – le decía lastimosamente el danés con sus manos en la cara a su mejor amigo, un noruego que parecía no sentir siquiera un poco de lastima – ¿Qué tan mala puede ser como para que nadie quiera tomar el puesto?

Lukas solo lo veía indiferente mientras tomaba su café. En realidad no le importaban mucho las penas del otro y solo estaba ahí como apoyo emocional. Sabía que la chica no era tan mala, o al menos eso le parecía a él, ya que tenía una paciencia enorme, con solo aguantar a Abel le era suficiente.

— ¿Y por qué simplemente no dejas de buscarle un ayudante? No creo que sea tan grave – Abel lo miró como si fuera un loco que acababa de escapar de un manicomio.

— ¿Acaso no recuerdas que hace poco estuvo a punto de terminar en el hospital? – entonces Lukas recordó. Kirkland se había concentrado tanto en escribir que no había comido ni tomado el sol en semanas. Y no fue sino hasta que Abel la visitó para ver como estaba, que comió por primera vez en días, y cuando se decidió que debían contratar a alguien.

Ambos se miraron en silencio mientras pensaban en una solución rápida, cuando la secretaria de Abel entró a la oficina interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

— Señor, lo busca una persona. Dice que es por el anuncio del empleo.

Lukas y Abel se voltearon a ver sorprendidos. Entonces el danés se aclaró la garganta e intentó poner un semblante serio.

— Déjalo pasar, por favor – dijo con una voz que le salió más grave de lo normal, intentado así esconder su emoción, pero ni Lukas ni su secretaria le creyeron. Era demasiado obvio.

La secretaria asintió con la cabeza y salió del despacho. Unos pocos minutos después regresó con una persona detrás de ella. Se trataba de un joven español de unos 24 años, con piel morena y cabello color chocolate, pero lo que más resaltaba de él eran sus ojos verdes como olivas y una sonrisa que parecía querer iluminar toda la habitación.

— ¡Mucho gusto! – el español extendió su mano en forma de saludo – Mi nombre es Antonio Fernández, y vengo para lo del trabajo.

— ¡ _Rart at møde,_ Antonio! – la sonrisa del danés era tan grande que podía competir con la de Antonio. Apenas podía contener su emoción – Y, acerca del trabajo ¡estás contratado!

— ¡Oh!, ¿en se…? Espere, ¡¿qué?!

— ¡Por supuesto! – Abel se rió ruidosamente por la expresión de confusión que tenía el moreno en su rostro. Lukas solo rodó los ojos, ya estaba acostumbrado, aunque eso no significaba que lo toleraba – Es más, si puedes empezar desde hoy sería excelente.

— Y-yo… ¡Muchas gracias! – ambos nórdicos se sorprendieron cuando Antonio se adelantó para abrazar a los dos en agradecimiento, y fue tanta su emoción que incluso mencionó y les dio gracias a sus madres por sus generosos hijos.

— Ahem… – Lukas carraspeó después de liberarse de esa excesiva muestra de afecto – Creo que sería conveniente irnos de una vez y enseñarte lo que debes de hacer.

— ¡Tienes razón Lukas! ¡Qué haría yo sin ti! – exclamó el danés golpeando a su amigo en el hombro y llevándose al español consigo. Lukas rodó nuevamente los ojos... Si seguía así un día de esos se le iban a salir. Eso le pasaba por ser amigo del ruidoso de Abel.

 _Rart at møde - Encantado de conocerte (según traductor google)_

 **Pues aquí termina el capi, espero que les haya gustado y si tienen alguna opinión o algo se agradecen muchos sus Reviews, espero poder actualizar pronto, así que no vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno he aqui el segundo capitulo, una disculpa por haber tardado tanto, falta de inspiración, escuela y esas cosas, pero ya no importa porque aqui esta! espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron 3**

 **Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz junto con todos sus personajes.**

El camino había sido… como decirlo… interesante, si, definitivamente interesante, Antonio, el nuevo chico que había contratado Abel era todo un caso, generalmente cuando alguien te dice que hables brevemente de ti, espera que sea… bueno, breve, en cambio cuando Lukas le pidió que hablara de sí mismo algo se activó en la mente de Antonio, como una vocecita que le decía "¡Vamos Antonio! Diles TODO" y eso había hecho, les contó sobre su infancia, de cómo se había criado en la viñeda de su familia junto a su hermano Paulo cuando sus padres se separaron, se enteraron también de que su hermano era Paulo da Silva, que había adoptado el apellido de su madre, uno de los arquitectos más reconocidos de la actualidad, a diferencia de Antonio quien había estudiado sociología (Lukas y Abel se habían aguantado la risa cuando les dijo eso, osea ¿quien estudiaba eso?) y que era el orgullo de la familia Fernández-da Silva y de su hermano menor, habló de su gran amor, el olivo y derivados de este, e incluso les habló de la receta super antigua de su abuelita, pan de ajo tostado con aceite de oliva, dos rebanadas de tomate encima acompañados de albahaca y otras finas hierbas, e incluso se había ofrecido a prepararlo, bueno y para qué hacerla cardíaca, les contó prácticamente toda su vida y como si el destino quisiera enterarse también llegaron justo cuando Antonio terminaba de contar una historia que involucraba engrapadoras y viejitos.

Lukas y Antonio bajaron del auto y esperaban a Abel, que había ido a estacionarse, estaban frente a una casa de dos pisos y muros de ladrillo, justo como esas que se ven en Londres, todas iguales en fila como soldaditos, o al menos a eso le recordaban a Antonio, la diferencia era que ninguna era igual ahí, era como si la hubieran arrancado desde la ciudad inglesa y la hubieran dejado ahí.

― ¡Woah! ― Antonio se había quedado boquiabierto ante la enorme casa, mirando a todos lados emocionado, al igual que su hermano siempre le habían llamado la atención las construcciones _vintage_.

― Vamos chico ― dijo Abel entre carcajadas, de verdad amaba a ese chico y su entusiasmo. Sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, les indico a sus acompañantes que lo siguieran y los tres entraron a la casa, por dentro no era tan grande, incluso con el desorden, el cual tuvieron que esquivar como obstáculos olímpicos, era acogedora.

― ¡Alice! ― gritó Abel a todo pulmón haciendo que Antonio y Lukas se cubrieran los oídos, y hubiera continuado gritando si Lukas no le hubiera dado un codazo en las costillas con cara de fastidio, aunque bueno, esa ya era normal en el.

Al ver que nadie contestaba a sus gritos subieron por las escaleras, Antonio miraba a todos lados admirando cada detalle del lugar, desde los cuadros en las paredes hasta los libros apilados por todos lados, giraron a la derecha y se detuvieron frente a una puerta de caoba, el danés la golpeó suavemente con el nudillo y esperó unos minutos para volver a intentarlo. Lukas, que sabía que no iba a abrir nadie empujó a Abel a un lado y abrió, del otro lado había alguien dándole la espalda a la puerta y con unos audífonos en la cabeza. Cuando se dio la vuelta el corazón de Antonio dio una vuelta de 360°, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso rojo, tenía la boca seca y probablemente cara de tonto, no se dio cuenta de que los otros hablaban hasta que Lukas trono los dedos frente a su cara y lo sacudió del hombro llamándolo, el solo lo volteo a ver con la misma cara.

― ¿Quién es el de la cara de bobo? ― preguntó socarronamente Alice con una sonrisa de lado, Lukas la miró como si fuera una niña malcriada de cinco años gritando por un dulce en el supermercado.

― Y-yo… ¡Me llamo Antonio, Antonio Fernandez! ― saliendo de su trance se limpió las manos en el pantalón y le extendió una. Ella vio la mano y vaciló unos segundos hasta que la estrecho con la suya ― ¡U-un gusto!

― _The pleasure is mine_ Antonio ― cuando Alice le sonrió Antonio sintió como se derretía, aunque claro eso era imposible.

― Dime Abel... ― volteó a ver a Abel que hablaba con Lukas ― ¿Para qué vinieron?

― Como siempre sin rodeos, directo en la yugular ¿Verdad Alice? ― ella solo lo miro con fastidio, imitando una de las famosas caras del noruego, Abel soltó una carcajada y después habló mientras se secaba una lagrimita del ojo ― Antonio es tu nuevo ayudante.

―¿¡Q-qué?! ― tenía los ojos tan abiertos que Antonio temía que se fueran a salir esos preciosos ojos verdes, sacudió la cabeza alejando esa idea ¿porque pensaba eso? ― Sabes perfectamente que no necesito a nadie que me ayude, puedo sola ― dijo recuperando la compostura, pero el danés solo la miro, ahora serio y con una ceja levantada.

―Oh, ¿En serio puedes sola? Y qué hay de aquella vez que terminaste en el hospital ¿también podías sola esa vez? ― era espeluznante como había cambiado de su personalidad alegre a esa en tan solo unos segundos, Alice comenzó a jugar con su cabello nerviosamente sin decir nada, parecía una niña regañada.

―Bien, eso esperaba ― su sonrisa de siempre volvió como si nada hubiera pasado, Antonio hizo una nota mental de nunca hacer enojar a Abel, si eso no había sido nada no se lo imaginaba molesto de verdad, y tampoco quería saberlo.

― Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos y… dejar que se conozcan ― Lukas rompió la tensión y agarró a su amigo del brazo para llevárselo, bendito Lukas, cuando lo volviera a ver Antonio le daría una cesta de tomates como agradecimiento. Se despidieron con la mano y salieron del cuarto dejándolos solos. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Antonio carraspeo rompiendo el silencio.

― Entonces… con que escritora ¿eh?

― Si, lo que sea, ven, te voy a enseñar el lugar ― a Antonio comenzaba a molestarle su actitud pero lo dejo pasar y la siguió. Alice le dio un pequeño tour por la casa, le mostró los cuartos, la cocina, la sala y el baño, cuando termino el recorrido anunció que debía volver a trabajar y que hiciera lo que quisiera solo que no la molestara y lo dejó solo. El español se quedó parado sin saber que hacer, de repente su estómago gruñó y recordó que no había comido nada desde el desayuno, entonces decidió que lo primero que iba a hacer en su nuevo empleo era cocinar, su actividad favorita, y fue a la cocina tarareando una canción.


End file.
